Cadin
is a Charming Class, Wind-attribute Yo-Kai ranked E. Cadin can later evolve into Cadable starting at lv. 21. In the Yo-kai Dictionary it states, 'He claims to practice "cicada ninjutsu"...but that's not really a thing. Unless it's a mastery of running away.' Appearance 'Cadin '''is a cicada Yo-kai. Cadin is mainly light-yellow and green, and has a purple belt under which it sheathes its sword. Cadin has a long beak, four arms, and two legs on which it wears a pair of geta. Gallery Semimaru YW1-025.png Personality Relationships is a friend of nate in the anime ''(needs revision) Abilities & Powers Cadin is good at using his sword. (needs revision) Game Data Evolution Stats | medal = Pretty | image = | hp =303 | power =146 | spirit =110 | defence =98 | speed =143 }} Busters stats YW 2: Cadin-Ranger How to get YW 1: ;Story Mode - Chapter 1 :Springdale: Tree Cadin first appears as a normal cicada that Nathan caught with his net during his expedition for bug collecting. He only revealed his true self when Nathan wakes up a Buhu. Impressed with Nate's bug-catching skills, Cadin offers his Yo-Kai Medal, allowing Nate to fight Buhu. Once victory over Buhu was obtained, Cadin departed. Blossom Heights: Trees everywhere Soul YW 2: Cadin's soul-Will avoid attacks easier History Cadin is Nate's first yokai in the Yo-kai Watch (video game) game. Anime Nate and his friends go treasure hunting using a dowsing app, though with no success. After Bear walks off after their latest failure, Whisper suspects that a yokai is involved, so Nate scans a hole he and his friends dug. There, he finds a sleeping Cadin. Whisper (moronically clueless) thinks that Cadin is an ordinary cicada, but Nate is not convinced, pointing out specific parts of Cadin that didn't fit with cicadas. Whisper is proven wrong when he accidentally wakes Cadin up when Nate kept up his factual accessments, sword flailing in frustration. Cadin reveals that he originally was ''an ordinary cicada when he was alive. He died of natural causes after living out his week-long lifespan, and became a yokai. Afterwords, he buried himself, and spent a lovely time underground until he was unknowningly excavated by Nate and friends. Suddenly, Whisper reveals that Cadin has only one week to live, since he was unearthed before he could be reincarnated. Nate tries to extend his lifespan, but in the end, Cadin decides to enjoy the little time he has left. At the end of the week, they return to the hole where they met to say their goodbyes. Cadin gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal to say thank you for the time given to him, then collapses. Keita and Whisper are worried at first, but it is revealed that Cadin merely fell asleep. Whisper then realizes that he made a mistake when he said that Cadin will die and it turned out that he only falls into a deep sleep when the week is up, and receives a solid smack from Nate's paper fan for his mistake. Trivia * Unlike how Jibanyan and Dismerelda were the first two Yo-Kai Nate meets in the anime, Cadin is the first Yo-Kai befriended by the player to fight Buhu. * In the E3 trailer for Yo-kai Watch, Cadin can be seen attacking, still using its Japanese voice. This was changed by the time the demo and final game were released. Origin Cadin's design is based on a cicada, specifically the Japanese species called ''minminzemi, after its "min min" cry which is also Cadin's catchphrase. (Said species is also a catchable bug in the game, called Green Cicada in the US port.) Cicadas are especially known for their courtship calls, which are particularly loud (up to 120 dB, one of the loudest in the animal kingdom) and usually performed at dusk to avoid the attention of predators. They're regarded as one of the symbols of summer, and in past ages both them and crickets would be kept as pets for people to enjoy their singing. They also give their name to a type of ninja decoy techniques (typically removing one's overcoat and luring the enemy into striking it), called utsusemi no jutsu ("cicada skin technique"), something that informs Cadin's claim to ninja status. Name Origin Cadin's original name (Semimaru) is merely with the "maru" suffix typical of boy names. It might also be a wordplay on Semimaru, a famous poet and musician of the Heian period. In other languages * Japanese: セミまる Semimaru * Korean: 무사맴 Musamaem Category:Male Characters Category:Pretty Class Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Wind Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Rank E Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Juice Category:Pre-Evolved Yo-Kai Category:Cicada Yo-Kai Category:Swordsman Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Whirlwind Technique Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-Kai